You say Hooker like it's a bad thing.
by Suz4eva
Summary: Diary of our oh so favorite hooker from the time she met Nicky till her demise.(WIP)
1. Default Chapter

"You say hooker like it's a bad thing."  
  
Disclaimer-Own nothing. At all. Only Nicky in my dreams.  
  
Dedication- Rachel. I will never have anyone as close as you to stick by me. The other girls my treat me bad but you're always there. "One Day We'll fly away and leave this all to yesterday."-Moulin Rouge. I love ya girl.  
  
4/19/01  
  
I met this guy. Named Nick. He's wonderful. He makes me feel special. Like Nicole Kidman in Moulin rouge. No one will ever love Kristie she's a whore. That's all I am. I will never love. Kinda like the fact no ones attached to me though.  
  
Nick and I had a very nice time last night. Very nice lay. Nice brown eyes I could fall into. And he's got great hair. Like Ewan Mc Gregor. Very Cute. Maybe Married. Oh Well. He was still great. I'm meeting him again tomorrow. My place.  
  
He's Great. I must sleep now.  
  
-Kristie 12:55 


	2. Sex in the bedroom

This Nick guy. Very Cute..Met him at some bar. Went home and had Sex again. He's a bit..how do I put this.Off? Like Messed up. Where do we have sex? In The bed..No where else..No PDA..Free Of charge this time..Jack ever found out..He'd kick my ass..So..Whatever me and Nicky have is..a secret.  
  
He's secretive too..I bet his dating someone.. hehe.. If I was hott as him I'd have a girlfriend. Love is just a game. The problem..I think I'm starting to love him.. Yet it's all for the sex. Sex Sex Sex. That's all I am. Someone for him to bang. To lay. To Jump.  
  
A Hooker ------Signing out--- Kristie 9:45 


	3. You piece of shit! Go to Hell bitch!

Jack made me cry today. He hit me. Told me shit. Treated me like shit. Why do I work for him? Why do I wake up every day just to be beaten by his words? He and I went to the Rio to talk. Trust me "Talking with Jack." Isn't as fun as Talking with Nick is.  
  
Jack yelled at me. Swore at me. Hurt me. He slapped me across the face and told me I was getting to close to someone. Well to Hell with you Jack to Hell with you. I'd rather be close to him then even look at you! I really like Nick. But as I said he's kinda weird. He's fiery hot though. Brown eyes you can drown in. He's god in bed too. :P  
  
Very good in bed. He's tall too about 5'9. He's got kissable lips and a nice ass. But I'll stop ranting about how hott Nick is. Jacks a prick. Btw Me and a couple of my girls went out on the town tonight.. It was fun. ( 4-26-01 


	4. Terrible Day

5-8-01  
  
Oh Today has been so terrible. First Nick canceled out date thing. We were going to go to Ruby's. He had to work. ( I miss him so much. Then my best friend Kitty got in a car accident. She's ok we think. The accident wasn't all that serious. I hope she's ok.  
  
I love her. Second off I'm worried about Jack. He's like gone off the edge. I have bruises on my arm where he grabbed me. Nick asked what happened. I pulled my shirtsleeve done and told him they were nothing. He shrugged and blew it off..  
  
He doesn't like to pry.. Maybe that's why I like him. People always ask me well, "Do you have a college education?" -Nawh I'm just a hooker for the heck of out. "Did you go to highschool?" -Yes I completed highschool. Where did you think I learned to turn tricks?  
  
God I may not be 18, but people still think I'm sexy. Some people don't have that luxury. Like that ugly redhead on his desk. Nick has this picture of this ugly redhead on his desk. He says her names Catherine and she works with him. He's here..Buh-Bye  
  
-Kristie 


	5. I hate him

Sometimes he makes me so mad I could just kill him. Jack is a prick and that's all there is to it. He makes me so mad.. He slapped me across the face.. theres a welt there the size of a hand print. -Whimpers- I hate him. I hate him so much.  
  
I hate the way he looks at me. Like he's undressing me with his eyes. I hate the way he hits me, and I hate the way he touches me sometimes. I want Nick!  
  
-Worthless piece of shit 


	6. Heaven and Hell

Nick's arms are like Heaven. All my worries float away. I want to stay in his arms forever. Until the sun doesn't raise and the rain doesn't fall. He just makes me so happy. I feel so loved.. So Beautiful. So sexy. So important to the world. Like I'm not some stupid kid turning tricks on the street.  
  
He's important to me. I've stayed out of jack's reach for the last couple days. Even seeing Jack is pure hell. He reeks like booze 24 hours a day 7 days a week. I wish he'd just die! For everything he's caused me. I'm like a bird and he's got my leg, so close to freedom but can't get away.  
  
-Kristie 


	7. Bliss and Torture ecstasy and torment

Back again,  
  
Kitty seems to be recovering nicely. Ya know If you lick or suck on Nick's neck it turns him on SO much. ::giggles:: It's so silly because he gets so embarrassed. He bites his lip and squirms and moans. It's so fucking hott.  
  
As Usual Jack is What else, A stupid inconsiderate annoying asshole! ::sighs:: Nick makes me so happy. I just want to tell Jack to go jump off a bridge so I can get away, Get away and be with Nick. Every things about Nick.  
  
I LOVE NICK..Gah..That sounds so strange to say. I'm not supposed to love anyone. Anyone at all.  
  
Kristie 


End file.
